Reptilian Physiology
Power to use the abilities of reptiles. Variation of Animal Imitation and Animal Morphing. Also Called * Mipedian Physiology * Reptilia Mimicry/Physiology * Reptile Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into reptiles, including Crocodilia (crocodiles, gavials, caimans, and alligators), Sphenodontia (tuataras), Squamata (lizards, snakes, and worm lizards) and Testudines (turtles, terrapins and tortoises). Applications * Claw Retraction * Decelerated Aging * Dermal Armor - usually scales * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Lung Capacity * Enhanced Smell * Brumation * Self-Sustenance Variations * Crocodilia Physiology (crocodiles, gavials, caimans, and alligators): Enhanced Speed, Speed Swimming, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Senses, Night Vision, Enhanced Durability * Sphenodontia Physiology (tuataras): * Squamata Physiology (lizards, snakes, and worm lizards): Poison Generation **'Amphisbaeni Physiology (worm lizards)': Burrowing **'Lacertilia Physiology (lizards)': Anatomical Liberation, Enhanced Vision, Wallcrawling ***'Chamaeleonidae Physiology (chameleons)': Prehensile Feet, Prehensile Tail **'Serpentes Physiology (snakes)': Body Shedding, Enhanced Flexibility/Elasticity **'Varanoidea Physiology (komodo dragons, monitor lizards)': Venomous Fangs * Testudine Physiology (turtles, terrapins and tortoises): Dermal Armor, Enhanced Durability, Decelerated Aging **'Tortoise Physiology': **'Turtle Physiology': Aquatic Adaptation Included here: * Dinosaur Physiology ** Avian Physiology * Ichthyosaur Physiology * Pterosaur Physiology * Sauropterygia Physiology Mythical Reptiles: * Dragon Physiology * Hydra Physiology * Minhocão Physiology: Unnatural Size * Naga Physiology Associations *Amphibian Physiology *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Egg Manipulation Reptiles are associated with a great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: Enhanced Memory/Panmnesia, Memory Vessel, Memory Manipulation. Limitations * May take time for beginners to learn to control. * Reverting back to original form may be difficult. * Reptiles tend to get sluggish/hibernate in cold temperatures. Known Users See Also: Reptile And Amphibian Tropes. Gallery Veil.JPG|Androvax (Sarah Jane Adventures) Anole camouflace.jpg|Anole (Marvel Comics) camouflaging to the rocks behind him. 180px-Victor Borkowski (Earth-616) 0004.jpg|Anole with reptile spikes extruded. Croc.jpg|Killer Croc (DC Comics) has an aggressive form of atavism that gives him reptilian features, such as incredible strength, an armor-like hide, animalistic ferocity and an endless, cannibalistic appetite. Ayamesnake.jpg|Ayame Sohma (Fruit Basket) in his Zodiac form as the snake. Piggy_Reptile_Mimicry.jpg|Piggy (Power Rangers) has the form of a reptile Doc Buffy.jpg|Doc (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Mesogog.jpg|Mesogog (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) Aeon Calcos.jpg|Aeon Calcos/Lizardman (Soulcalibur) Ssi-Ruu.jpg|A member of the Ssi-ruuk (Star Wars) Chase Young.jpg|Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) Chase Young Lizard Form.png|Chase Young in his lizard form. Giga Bowser.jpg|Bowser (Mario franchise) combines the traits of many reptiles Dimitri Sly Cooper.jpg|Dimitri Lousteau is a Marine Iguana. Lizard_Girl_H.png|Lizard Girl (Valkyrie Crusade) sneagator.png|Sneagator (Kinnikuman) can transform into any reptilian form, like a alligator and chameleon. Biolizard_Sonic_Generations.png|Biolizard (Sonic the Hedgehog) Ice Warrior.jpg|Ice Warrior (Doctor Who) Komodo_dragon_Zhou_Dan_2.jpg|Zhou Dan (Kung Fu Panda 2 video game), an anthropomorphic komodo dragon. Komodo_Brothers_(Crash_Bandicoot_N_Sane_Trilogy).png|Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot), anthropomorphic komodo dragons. Latest-1-0.jpeg Latest-0.jpeg Chaotic siado by e mann.jpg argonians-copy.jpg|Argonians (The Elder Scrolls Series), are a race of Reptilian humanoids native to Black Marsh. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries